In accordance with a rapid advance in the portable terminal technology, a portable terminal has become a vital tool in modern life. The portable terminal has evolved to providing a variety of functions, such as a schedule management, game, mobile internet, and a remote controller via a short distance communication as well as capturing advanced pictures in accordance with the technology advance.
In the functions of above portable terminal, a short message function is most widely used because it provides an inexpensive way to communicate than a voice communication.
Also, since a multimedia message service which is an additional service to add a video, a picture and a music file etc. and achieved by providing multimedia contents as a representative wired and wireless service combining the advantage of the short message service with the advantage of the e-mail service, the usage frequency of the portable terminal is greatly increased in domestic as well as overseas.
The above multimedia message service enables a user to transmit combined files consisting of text, music, image, video, and a link information etc., and can further provide a wireless postcard, picture, video, video card map, and a personnel business card via the multimedia service.
The above multimedia service can simultaneously transmit the same message to a plurality of users. As described above, in order to simultaneously transmit the message to a plurality of users, setting up of plural users as recipients in a written message is necessary. Further, it is possible only in case that message has the same contents.
If a user transmits a message having similar contents to a number of recipients, the user must compile messages corresponding to respective recipients and individually transmit corresponding messages to recipients respectively. In this case, the user has no difficulty in generating respective messages to a plurality of recipients if the message is a short message. However, the user has difficulties in generating an individual message for the respective recipients in case communicating a long message such as a multimedia message.